Zoltan Trade Hub
You come to a Zoltan trade and supply hub - everything the weary traveler needs, provided they have the right documentation. # Try to talk your way in. #* They don't see many of your species in these parts, and you stick out like a Casvagarian Sea Slug in a Plutonian Shrimp Stew. You make it back to the ship with a gang of Zoltan guards in tow! #** You are attacked by 2-4 Zoltan boarders and fight a Zoltan ship (default rewards). #* You pose as traders and succeed in bypassing airlock security - however, it's only a matter of time before someone realizes your ID cards are counterfeit! #*# Continue... # #*''You re-materialize in a dark corner of the main concourse and are able to conduct your investigations in peace.'' #*# Continue... # #*''They scan ID that declares your crewmember an official citizen, collect their fee, and let you pass.'' #** You lose 10 scrap. #**# Continue... # Leave. #* You don't have the papers - well, the neuro-laced identity bracelets - to get in, so best not to try. #** Nothing happens. In the Zoltan hub *''You head into a ship supply store. It is a well-equipped, self-service affair. An order is dialed into a terminal, scrap is deposited, and the item is dispatched from a nearby chute.'' ** A store opens. *''You head into the cantina for gossip. Topics of conversation in the cantina range from crop distribution microbes to the joys of Slug pleasure cruises.'' **''You overhear one group discussing a newly discovered planet yet to have first contact, and note down its location.'' *** A quest marker is added to your map. Quest Marker You arrive at the primitive planet that you heard about at the cantina and are surprised to see a Zoltan ship facing off against a Rebel assault craft. * You tap into their frequency and hear the Rebel captain yelling, "We are liberating this planet in the name of the new Galactic government! These aliens will not be left in ignorance where they cannot be of use!" *# Interfere - make first contact with the primitive aliens. *#* The local people - furry, one-eyed tree lizard things - begin chanting when they see you. Suddenly the sky is lit by laser fire - the Zoltan opened fire on your ship! You dash back to the shuttle and join the fight. *#** *#*** *#**** The Rebel Fleet moves 1''' jump ahead and you receive a '''low amount of scrap and resources. *#*** *#**** The Rebel Fleet moves 1''' jump ahead and you receive a '''random amount of scrap and resources. *# Protect the aliens' way of life - Attack the Rebel ship. *#* These creatures should be left to develop at their own pace. You direct all weapons on the Rebel ship and begin the firing sequence. *#** *#*** *#**** You receive a low amount of scrap and a weapon. *#*** *#**** You receive a medium amount of scrap and a weapon. *# Leave. *#* You don't want to alert the Rebels of your presence and you don't want to anger the Zoltan in their territory. The best solution is to leave. *#** Nothing happens. Trivia This event is called "ZOLTAN_TRADE_HUB" in the datafiles. Although this was probably not intended, it is possible to encounter the quest part of the event at a normal beacon. This happens because the quest was added to the eventList of Zoltan sectors. Category:Weapon Reward